Unexpected
by Mr.Supernatural
Summary: Bella has spent sixty years roaming the earth as a Cat-woman. Every sight smell and sound is magnified times a thousand. And her speed and strength are a force to be reckoned with. But all of this comes at a price. The eternal ache of Loneliness. But can a family of vegetarian vampires take away that pain? And will she find love with a certain mind reader?
1. Prologue

Unexpected

AN: Before I start the story I would just like to say something. If you have ever seen Halley Berry's Cat woman, you will know that this is a Twilight / Cat woman fanfiction. This is the first story where I have ever really had a plan to go along with it. Usually when I write I have one thing I want in the story, and once it's in there I don't really know where to go from there. Please leave reviews!

PROLOGUE

"_Hello, my name is Bella Swan. If there had been an obituary it would have described the unremarkable life of an unremarkable girl. Survived by no one. But there was never an obituary. Because the day I died was the day I started to live."_

I sat in my bedroom bored. Sixty years of freedom had been kind to me. I have not aged a day, I still have the body I did sixty years ago. But Amelia Powers had been right when I visited her house all of those years ago…

"_**Don't be afraid child, you are not alone. She has saved others before you! Look! She has given you a gift! You have spent a lifetime caged, and only by accepting who you are ( all of who you are) will you be free. You will often be an outcast and judged and it will be lonely, but you have a freedom all women dream of!" **_

"_**So I'm not Bella anymore?" I asked.**_

"_**You are **__Bella! But you are also Cat Woman."_

And the old woman was right. However free I have spent the last sixty years, they have been lonely. Accompanied by the eternal ache of companions ship to remind you of just how alone you are. Every kid has wished they could be a superhero at one point in their lives, to be able to do things nobody else can do. But it's a curse.

But no longer would I wallow in self pity. I needed some sense of normalcy in my life. And a knew just how to get. High School.


	2. Meeting Miss Cope

Unexpected: Normality

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I let out a long breath as I stepped out of my truck and into the school parking lot. Mine was the only vehicle in the student lot, and only a few cars sat in the staff lot. The school was nothing special; in fact it could hardly be called a school. It was just five or six brick buildings spread around a campus. I reached into the bed, pulled out my book bag, and walked towards a small building that had a sign reading: **Administration/Cafeteria**.

Two things happened at once when I opened the door. I scared the shit out of some lady (I'm assuming she was the secretary) who was putting papers in a printer, and managed to knock said lady on her butt.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I asked knowing perfectly well that she was ok. Pretending to be normal remember?

"Yes, yes, sweetie! I'm fine. You would think that I would know not to stand like that in front of a door wouldn't you? You must be Isabella Phillips." She said pulling herself up off of the floor.

"Um yeah," I said. "I prefer Bella though," She gave me a big smile, like the ones my mom would give.

"Alright, well my name is Miss Cope!" The woman said as she walked to her desk as started rummaging around.

"Ah! Here it is. Alright, this is your file that you are going to need give to your homeroom teacher. And this is a slip you will need to have all of your teachers sign. I will print your schedules and such out in a minute!" Miss. Cope said cheerfully. The secretary sat down in her chair and tapped the spacebar on her computer. She was so nice, and so overworked…

"Mrs. Cope, I have an idea. This school is so small and this desk is the only one in here, so how about in the mornings I come help you out?" I asked. The woman looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"My dear that is so sweet. But I can't possibly-"

"Of course you can. I don't sleep much at all, I just sit in my bed tossing and turning for hours. I wanna help. You remind me of my-"I stopped myself in my tracks and looked down at my feet. Miss. Cope really is like my mom, getting me to say things I would rather not say…

Miss Cope must have realized what I meant, even though I never finished what I had started to say.

"I lost my mother as a kid too." Miss. Cope said looking up from her computer and straight at me.

"How did you know?"

"I realized it immediately. That haunted look in your eyes, I remember seeing it in myself." I held back a sob.

"Does it ever get any better?" I asked trying with everything I had not to cry.

"It gets better with time." I gave a mental snort. It had been sixty years, I doubt time was doing anything for me. But I nodded at her anyway.

"So can I come in and help in the mornings?" Miss. Cope smiled. And two seconds later I heard the sound of a printer buzzing to life.

"Yes. And you can start by getting your papers out of the printer. Oh and grab one of those blank folders on the table over there." Yes, this woman was too much like my mother. I laughed and did as she asked.

1 HOUR TIME JUMP

School started at 8:15 and I was almost sad when she handed me my things and sent me to go put my stuff in my locker and get ready for my first class. Thankfully the building with about fifty percent of my classes was just a short walk away from the administration office, because it had started to rain. Don't look at me like that! I'm a cat, I don't care about my hair!


	3. Mystery Girl

The day had gone by as I had expected it. People stared and whispered and talked behind my back with the belief I couldn't hear them. And if I had been human it would have worked to... sorry Lauren.

"Oh my God, who the fuck does this chick think she is? I have been trying all year to get Edward to notice me, no dice! And when she walked by the entire freak family did a fucking 360!" She whispered to Jessica who. Was obviously trying her best to ignore Lauren.

I really was considering stepping in, because now she was yelling at Angela about what a raving bitch she is in the middle of gym class, while the teacher stealing sips from a flask hidden under his belt. Hey if I had to deal with all of those kids I would become an Alcoholic too. Maybe I should try it...

As I was walking to her the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell Lauren! Damn when am I gonna get to have some fun?_

_EDWARD POV_

As the new girl Della entered the History class I stopped cold. Everything in her mind... It was enhanced. She was seeing things in detail that no human could possibly see. In fact it was almost as good as my family's. But that wasn't it. She was currently listening in on Mike's conversation in Spanish class all the way across the school. Lets just say my "siblings had mixed reactions.

Emmett:"Cool"

Rosalie :"What"

Alice: ( looking time this wasn't new to her)

Jasper: (looking slightly shocked)

I shrugged my shoulders at all of them. But then I turned to Alice.

"Why aren't you surprised-" but I was cut off by a vision from Alice.

_Bella was jumping across rooftops with ease, her hair flying behind her. Until she stopped at on building where a wearing a white track suit stood. The instant the touched the ground the fight was on. Bella moved with inhuman speed and agility. It was almost...catlike_

"Oh my god! Do everyone see that?"Emmett asked. We all shook our heads. Alice's power just grew.


End file.
